


畏惧之事

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Delinquent!Juudai, M/M, Office Worker!Yuusei
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 他就这么毫无防备地失去了意识，以遍地的水洼作为坟墓，或许会留到下一个晴天将他晒醒的时刻，又或者他根本等不了那么久。再想起来，游星已经离开他了。
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	畏惧之事

哈、哈。

喘着粗气狠狠抹掉嘴角新鲜的血液，十代伸出舌头湿润上唇干涸的锈红。二价三价的铁，或者是铜离子——模糊的黑板字漂浮于晦暗的天空表面，三个简陋的元素符号洇成扭曲的幻影。木棍，那根糊满了污垢的玩意儿砰地撞在地上，溅起的一小块水花挂住十代浸湿的鞋和长裤，更显出有力的小腿线条。

“那个叫——化合态？”他嘟哝起过去的课堂内容，拢上帽衫的衣领而后踢开脚边的碎石，“嘶……大事不好。”突然的动作牵到了膝盖上的淤青，压缩的空气纷纷挤进口腔，迅速摩擦过薄白的舌苔。那是一股咸涩午后的味道，明明如此潮湿却又闷热得近乎火燎。

阵雨，自上而下濡透云后万丈霞光，在受伤的少年面前筑起推不开的墙。过多的水分会把记忆表面的环保涂料泡得剥落，凭空生出一张月球表面的风景画，没有动人的传说，只是无规则的陨石坑，估摸着约背后伤疤的万倍大小。

谁的脊背？脑袋昏昏胀胀，记不起来。

身前忽地打下一道阴影。十代制住自己摇晃的身体，猛地抬起头。

来者面无表情。水色的衬衫贴住结实的上半身，白褂垂在那人同样溅湿的皮鞋边。

这个打扮，真眼熟啊。明知道不会被置予任何夸奖，十代依旧炫耀地咧开嘴，摊手示意战果，努力撑开半目的视线范围单单剩下男人单调的轮廓，“什么啊——游星，好久不见。”

他竟想念到出现幻觉的地步。

意料中的没有回应。

听见了人类陡然迫近的呼吸声，可能来自随便哪个失败者。十代抬起的手被黑暗迎面截下——坚硬的水泥地比起柔软的床铺简直差太远。他就这么毫无防备地失去了意识，以遍地的水洼作为坟墓，或许会留到下一个晴天将他晒醒的时刻，又或者他根本等不了那么久。

再想起来，游星已经离开他了。

~*~

顶灯昏黄的光打在十代的眼睛里，发亮的碎屑搅入瞳孔的金棕色，刺激得他淌出两三滴眼泪，稍稍消去了不适的酸痛感。距离光源不远处有一块熟悉的霉斑，三厘米或者四厘米宽，顽固又恼人，即使他站在楼梯上也无法触及——这是游星过去的住房。

“你醒了。”游星说，语调饱含深深的不赞同与无法压抑的倦意。一件略微洗脱色的黑色背心松垮地挂在他身上，不需要眯眼细看，就能够简单地描摹出深红纹路的轮廓。

“唔。”十代抓着被子盖过脸，让游星独有的气味沁进每一串肺泡。真安心啊，这个人的味道，雪松后调、薄荷味沐浴露、车库的固体清新剂。他甚至觉得自己能立刻在满屋子工具盒和纸箱中睡回笼觉，但也很清楚游星是在赶他，跟十几天前一样。

“我要走了，对吗？”十代闷闷地问道。

游星明显地愣了愣，“嗯，你身上的伤我已经处理了一遍。只要动作慢一点，他们是不会发……”

他们，十代当然明白“他们”是谁。两侧的耳鸣登时无限放大，本应卷起狂躁的颅内风暴——关键时刻他反倒平静下来了，眼神指向虚空中的不知道哪一点。突发的争执，友人的怀疑，无数的鸣叫的飞鸟，离开的背影，一枚虚假的吻烙在他刚挨过打的脸上。

十代噗噗地笑了，他还记得宿舍门前明恋自己的女孩儿滴在手心的眼泪，滚烫滚烫，像终于把一直藏在心底的太阳一凿子抠了出来，去宣告没有开始的结束。他将手臂压过自己的双眼，遮挡住顶灯霎时变得刺眼的光芒，无力刻意约束自己磨损般的声音，“游星，他们都走了，不回来了。如果游星……啊，这也不是我能独自决定的事呢。”

可是如果你也不在了，我还能有谁呢？

手掌上还绕着之前缠着游星买回来的绷带。十代用力地握拳，平整的指甲掐开伤口，疼痛是对新生命的赞歌。他怔怔地瞪着渗出的鲜红，蓦地想起了游星喜欢的、也是自己先前最常穿的那件校服外套。

游星曾玩笑地说过，有个友人告诉他，红色往往代表爱情。

“游星，”十代举起手，“你看，红色。原来红色也会痛啊。”

那个人沉默地走了过来，将他圈在怀里。温暖的胸膛舒适得让他忍不住献出一个更紧的拥抱。

~*~

晚饭推迟到了七点。

电扇制造的气流赶跑了与十代一同摊在地板上的作业纸，又撩过他汗湿的刘海。一阵扰乱心情的咕噜声传来，十代就着外衣揉揉肚子，撑起上半身看了眼钟。

七点过了十五分。

他皱起眉头，走到玄关处蹬上鞋，随意地披上外套就出了门。

邻舍的屋子里盛满一家人的欢声笑语，暖色自窗帘透出，投射的虚化的人形亲昵洋溢。十代不由自主地加速，轻快的脚步惊飞了路灯架上休憩的蝙蝠。硬币随着起伏在衣兜里来回碰撞，与他的愉悦和鸣。

电流不稳的点光源在闪烁，少年的影子拖得很长、很长，夸张点说，应该是没有尽头的，延伸到世界的另一端，穿过每一条平行的时间线，给他机会看看更多温馨甜腻的场合、更多喜悦快活的人，当然也包括体会自己有多适合孤独。

可惜一双多见不怪的皮鞋果决地截断了十代的去路，立于他通往彼方的独木桥，底下是洪流湍急，挣扎着未亡的梦境的悲恸。雨后温和的夜风里，自市中心向外围泛开的彩色亮光浮动在那个人的背后，划不开真实与臆想的界线。

两枚硬币陆续掉落的声音唤醒了他。

接着是平常饭菜的香气。

“游星，今天回来的好晚啊。”十代笔直地朝着前方走去，似有若无的抱怨藏在话语中。

游星的微笑里透出混合的惊喜与疲惫，他眨眨眼，好让自己看起来精神点，“抱歉久等了，实验项目出了问题。回家自己动手的话，晚餐就更要推迟了，所以带了炸虾便当回——唔。”

十代急切地吻了游星，寄予所有对未来的不切实的想象，附赠一份年轻的焦躁不安。整个过程中他专注地睁着眼，记录下游星表情的变化。很好，没有拒绝与难堪。他正想继续下去，代表饥饿的滑稽响动破坏了良好的氛围。

“先回去把便当解决了吧，看起来一副等不及的样子。”游星小心翼翼地结束了这个吻，用手上的袋子撞了撞十代的胃部。

于是十代习惯性地拿过游星臂下的文件袋，短暂地比划了意味“交给我吧”的不标准敬礼，一面忍不住畅快地笑起来。他安心地退开，弯腰拾起地上的硬币，转身快速跟上年长者的步伐。

崭新的亮红运动鞋完美地避过了路面上的大小水渍。


End file.
